


The Coins

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King's eyes widened after a boy appeared with gold coins instead of the usual pretties.





	The Coins

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King's eyes widened after a boy appeared with gold coins instead of the usual pretties. He stepped back. A scowl formed. ''Return with pretties for your king!'' 

After the boy ran, the Sewer King remembered caring about his mother. Gold coins on his deceased mother's eyes horrified him. 

 

THE END


End file.
